Lonely Little Bookworm, or Pretty Pretty Princess?
by Diva Star 919
Summary: Hermione Granger's life falls into shambles, after she loses her best friend and boyfriend Ron. Can she forget about him? Oh She forgets about him all right... But does she forget about the past six years in Gryffindor? Read to find out how she finds Drac


A/N You will understand that the whole thing about her adoption is not entirely my idea will you?? Thanks, please enjoy. Read and Review!!! Flames will be used to set off pretty filibuster's fireworks! (If you want to know where I got that, read LoPotter's Never Is a Promise. THE BEST Hermione/Draco STORY EVER!) ALSO- I need a beta reader. Please, do tell me what you think about this first chapter. and if you want to beta, please leave your email address in your review!  
  
Chapter One, Astounding Differences  
  
"Children, run! Try to hide yourselves!" Came the surprised, yet firm voice of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Everyone had been having a quiet dinner indoors, everyone meaning all nine of the Weasley's, plus Hermione Granger, when they heard a song beginning outside. It was extremely faint, so they had not worried about it, until it began to grow closer.  
  
"Down with the mu-udbloods, down with their friends. Up with the lovers, of those evil trends. Down with the mu-udbloods, down with their friends. Down with the muggles, simple as the threads." It sounded like all male voices singing.  
  
Everyone at the table grew pale and Mrs. Weasley glanced out the window and said her remark. Not needing to be told twice they left the table hurriedly, in worry. Hermione raced up the stairs to the third floor. She ran into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She glanced out the window and drew back in horror. The Death Eaters were coming into The Burrow! She hid herself quickly, in the closet, and covered herself with old blankets and clothing that had been carelessly tossed in there. Before she knew it the walls of the burrow were crashing down around her.  
  
"Look an empty bedroom! Search it." Came a demanding voice from the doorway, though it sounded muffled Hermione knew it was only two or three feet away.  
  
"Of course." Chorused three menacingly cold voices.  
  
Soon the closet door was thrown open, Hermione tried not to move. She felt cold hands touch her warm flesh, as they rooted through the blankets and clothing.  
  
"I've found a girl." Came a sneering voice through the white mask.  
  
"Is she a Weasley?" The same demanding voice that had had them search the bedroom asked.  
  
"No, some brown headed wench. She's got a wand though, should I take it?" He questioned.  
  
"She's got brown hair? No give the wand to me. We're not killing her like we did the Weasley family." He seemed surprised until he got to the words 'Weasley Family'. He sneered at them. "Our Lord, I think is very eager to meet you, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione gasped and suddenly drew back, knowing that the demanding voice from before had been Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. As soon as she had drawn back though, she was picked up and carried to the nearest fireplace. The man carrying her shoved her in and handed her floo powder.  
  
"Say Riddle Manor, it'll take you there. Your Daddy will be waiting." He said snickering meanly.  
  
She eyed him scared but decided she'd rather not die.  
  
"Riddle Manor!" She shouted, and thrust down the floo powder.  
  
As she was whipping past the fireplaces, she suddenly realized that the death eater had said that her "Daddy" would be waiting there. Hermione felt sick to her stomach, as she realized that her parents were dead, and that Tom Riddle had been her father. It was true she was adopted, as her parents had told her before she left for the Weasley's. At this realization she felt herself slowing and flung out her hands, stopping herself from toppling face forwards into a large room. When she looked up, she came face to face with Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
"My daughter." He said softly.  
  
This did not sound like him, this sounded like a caring father. Hermione was confused, until she realized that she wanted to get to know her father.  
  
"Dad" was all she said until she rushed into his open arms, hugging her real father at last. When there hug finished he surveyed her.  
  
"Hermione, Mione, Mia. whatever you wish to be called. you may want to see your new appearance." Her father said conjuring a small mirror, and handing it to her.  
  
Hermione swiftly took it graciously, and held it up to her face. She almost dropped it by what she saw. Perfect black ringlets, much like her father's hair color, fell to just past her shoulders. Piercing ice blue eyes stared back with a shocking surprise filled core in them. Her few freckles on her face had vanished and so had her bangs. She had perfect tan skin that was smooth and held no blemishes, much unlike the few bits of acne that had been scattered across her cheeks before. She glanced up at her father and smiled a perfect smile.  
  
"Daddy? What's my full name?" She asked curiously.  
  
Her father laughed a hearty laugh and led her to a couch and sat next to her.  
  
"My Mione, Your full name would be Hermione Muriel Cayenne Riddle. Your mother is Muriel Avilla Patina, and I am your father." He said smiling down at his only child. "She'll be coming tomorrow. Now as it is long past nine thirty, it is long past your bed time!"  
  
"But Da-addy!" She whined, dragging out the word Daddy.  
  
"No buts young miss, now I'll have Tinky take you up to your bedroom. Goodnight my princess." He said placing a kiss on her head, he shoved her off to the door where she met up with a small female house elf called Tinky.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione awoke to a soft breeze and a lot of sunshine. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room.  
  
"Oh! Young miss is up! Master Riddle wants me to tells you to gets ready to meets your mother, Mistress Riddle! He also wants me to tells you to gets some breakfast as soon as you gets dressed." Tinky said, all in one breath.  
  
"Of course, Tinky!" Hermione said and rushed to her large walk in closet, that was already filled with clothing.  
  
She chose an emerald green dress robe and put it on. Next she chose a pair of white flat shoes. Hermione applied some faint pale green eye shadow, and pink lip-gloss. She was ready to go. Rushing down the stairs she glanced out the large window and saw a horse drawn carriage pulling up to the front gates of the house. 'That must be mother!' Hermione thought excitedly, and continued down the stairs, only more hurriedly than before. She met her father at the bottom of the stairs; he took her hand and led her to the front door.  
  
"Your mother's here, sweet." Was all he said and shoved her forward a bit, but kept his hand on her shoulder.  
  
The bell rang and a house elf in a pillowcase answered the door. There standing there was the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen.  
  
"Mum!" She breathed and rushed forward into the embrace of her birth mother.  
  
"Mione!" Her mother answered back in a just less than breathy voice.  
  
The waterworks were soon turned on. Tom just stood watching the teary reunion with a small smile tugging at his lips. When the mother and daughter pulled apart, Tom gazed at his wife, whom he had not seen for over 15 years.  
  
"Muriel." He began, but was soon cut off by a kiss that was full of passion.  
  
Hermione glared at them disgustedly, so they pulled apart.  
  
"So sorry, dear." Her mother said with a smile down at her only child.  
  
Her father nodded in agreement, with his arm still wrapped around his wife's waist.  
  
"I still need to eat breakfast." Hermione supposed, looking at her parents hopefully. "Can we go out?"  
  
Noticing the look of dismay on her parents' faces she asked why they were so upset.  
  
"My dear, I can't go out. didn't you ever think of that?" Her father asked her sorrowfully.  
  
Hermione shook her head at her father; amazed at his stupidity when he'd had so many ingenious plans before.  
  
"Oh Daddy, all you need is a simple polyjuice potion! Here I'll even get a hair of my dear Uncle Charles!" She said glancing at her dad.  
  
"How might you do that?" Her father asked, smiling down at his daughter.  
  
"Accio Hair Packago" Was simply all Hermione needed to say.  
  
Three packages of an assortment of hair flew to her outstretched hand.  
  
"Simple really" She mused as she pulled out a goblet and put the hair in. "Accio Potion!" She muttered, and another goblet full of things zoomed to her hands.  
  
She added the hair and it turned into a sizzling pink liquid. She poured it into a hip flask and handed it to him.  
  
"You will drink THIS. Only THIS." She enunciated the this's very clearly.  
  
Her parents nodded and they all left after her father had turned into her muggle uncle.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
After enjoying a hearty breakfast the Riddle family shopped for school supplies, as Hermione had received her Hogwarts letter during breakfast. They were just leaving Flourish and Blotts when they came across the Malfoy family also doing their Hogwarts shopping.  
  
"Hello Lucius." Her father said, smirking a bit.  
  
Her father knew too well that Lucius would not be able to recognize him! Her mother nudged her to say hello to Draco, so she did.  
  
"Hello Draco." She said shyly looking up at him from underneath lowered eyelashes.  
  
By now the Malfoy's were very confused, suddenly though.  
  
"MURIEL!!!!!" Narcissa Malfoy shrieked and grabbed her best friend from Hogwarts and hugged her.  
  
Comprehension dawned on Lucius' face.  
  
"My Lord, Ms. Riddle, Mistress Riddle." He said nodding to each of them respectively.  
  
Draco still looked confused as ever. He looked curiously at the girl who was now looking at the ground.  
  
"Draco, this is Ms. Riddle. Our Lord's daughter. You may either call her Miss. Riddle, Ms. Riddle, or Hermione. Or one of her many nicknames. I daresay that Hermione is quite a long name." He said all this to his son with an airy manner.  
  
Draco glanced up and stared into the ice blue eyes of Hermione Riddle.  
  
"Mudblood?" He asked in surprise.  
  
Everyone around gasped, Lucius being the rude person he was turned to his son and said to him,  
  
"This girl is no mudblood, apologize, or suffer." He said glaring at his only son.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Riddle." He muttered.  
  
"Louder." Draco's father said, glaring at his child.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, for calling you a mudblood. I was just surprised." He finished and looked up at the beautiful girl in front of him.  
  
"Apology accepted, now Draco. why don't we leave the parents to discuss things while we go look at brooms?" She asked him.  
  
He nodded and they walked away towards the Quidditch Store, leaving the parents to chat amongst themselves.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hermione?" Her mother stuck her head into Hermione's bedroom, to find Hermione sitting on her bed watching the two owls fly back and forth across the length of her room. "Mione, I want to tell you something." She said, entering her daughter's room and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yes mummy?" Hermione asked looking intently at her mother.  
  
"Well your father seems to think it's not so great that a Riddle is in well, Gryffindor." She started.  
  
"And now he wants me to change houses?" Hermione finished for her mother. "Of course I will mum, anything to please dad. And then I'll be in Slytherin with Draco!" She finished, sounding quite convincing.  
  
Her mother smiled and then stood, patting her daughter on her knee.  
  
"Of course sweetie I knew you'd understand, I love you sugar plum." She said and kissed Hermione goodnight.  
  
"'Night Mum." Hermione replied and lay back on her bed.  
  
She was watching the owls again when her father coming in and sitting next to her interrupted her.  
  
"Hey Dad." She said, glancing at him.  
  
"Hi princess." He replied. "I came in to tell you good night. I'm proud that you got made Head Girl this year sweet heart!" He said and gave his daughter a good night kiss on her fore head.  
  
"Night daddy." She said and gave him a goodnight hug.  
  
He nodded and left the room. She watched the owls for a few moments more and then dressed in her bed clothing, glancing out the window one last time she screamed.  
  
A/N look! A cliff hanger! How about a Cliff HANGAR! Hahaha yeah! I have a hangar that can hang up cliffs! @_@ I'm very strange I know. Well Please Read and Review. I enjoy Kind Criticism (aka helpful hints) and Flames will be used to set off Pretty Filibuster's Fireworks! Enjoy! ALSO. I know this seems really stupid, but WHEN (notice I did not say IF but WHEN) you review this story, please tell me if I should make Harry OOC (out of character. I just figured out what that meant!) Or normal...Aka OOC meaning he'll like ignore Hermione and shunt her sideways so she plots revenge, or he'll just act like nothing's wrong. 


End file.
